paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle
Background Most soldiers in His Majesty's Infantry were equipped with the highly effective and deadly LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle (single shot, muzzle-loading), based off of the Springfield Model 1861. However, the aging weapon is being quickly replaced by the faster-firing QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle with the invention of the Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 1 (REP-1). While the QF-Model 1 uses the Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 2 (REP-2), the REP-1 introduced a whole new firing system in the technology restricted Planet of Jod, which has since quickly engulfed much of the military sector and has introduced new weapon designs based on the concept. While the newer QF-Model is issued to roughly 50% of all soldiers in the King's Army---and quickly becoming the standard-issued service rifle for the future---the LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle is being regulated to snipers, special forces, and ceremony posts & honor guards. Typically restricted to military use, various law enforcement agencies within the Kingdom of Jod also have access to the musket. Technical Specifications The LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle is 56 inches long and weighs nine pounds with single shot capability; the weapon was a blaster rifle in the sense that it fired and operated like a blaster rifle. The LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle was brown in color, featured a barrel that was 40 inches, and had a solid stock. The rifle featured flip-up leaf sights (and could be equipped with a telescopic sight if needed), a socket bayonet, and a brown strap for carrying. The weapon's power was almost unmatched in the field (it can punch through a set of Clone Trooper armor or Stormtrooper armor without much effort) and its maximum effective firing range was 600 meters. Typically a soldier will carry 75 rounds of ammunition in a ammo box. Durability & Use Despite the weapon's antiquated reloading process, the LR-Model 2 was favored for it's long range, accuracy, stopping power, and durability (both in use & poor weather); when in the hands of a skilled soldier, the LR-Model 2 was a deadly and effective weapon. Naval Reconnaissance Troopers will often use LR-Model 2's for sniping because of it's reliable accuracy and range, while the LR-Model was still effective to fire if even found in the mud or other weather conditions found unfavorable; LR-Model 2's found in the mud could easily be cleaned out in moments and fired effectively, while the weapons were reliable to fire in the coldest of conditions and even severe rain storms. Their reliable weather-proofing material over the weapon furthermore made them a infantryman's friend as they avoided rusting and weather damage. Ammunition & Reloading * Step 1: Hold weapon butt down, musket barrel up, roughly mid-line of body with one hand. * Step 2: Retrieving a paper cartridge from cartridge box on belt, tear open paper wrapping with teeth (discard paper wrapping afterwards) and poor contents of the cartridge into musket's barrel; the contents are a mixture of gunpowder that discharged the encased Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 1 (REP-1). Use ramrod (attached to underside of musket barrel) to push paper cartridge contents and REP securely into back of barrel with two shoves of ramrod. Then reattach ramrod to bottom of barrel. * Step 3: '''With the left (or right) hand that had been gripping the barrel, raise the rifle until the trigger and hammer of the rifle are just above his black cap box. With thumb and forefinger of right (or left) hand, dig into cap box and withdraw a small copper cap (percussion cap). Give the cap a slight pinch to squeeze it together and keep it from falling off of the cone; pull back the hammer to the half-cock position, flick any expended (previously used) copper cap off the cone of the lock and place new cap on it. Then shoulder musket, bringing rifle up and into the space between body and right (or left) arm, holding the rifle by the trigger guard with right (or left) hand. Bring rifle's stock to shoulder, rest cheek on it's stock and sight down long barrel. Steady the musket, bring hammer to full-cock positionm and discharge weapon towards enemy. * '''Step 4: Repeat process. Average is three shots per minute. Category:Kingdom of Jod